


light of my life

by kisumiis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, but with oikawa nothing is normal, iwaizumi just wants to live a normal life, oikawa is a popular but a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisumiis/pseuds/kisumiis
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime is perfectly content with his life right now. He's passionate about his studies, has a part-time job, and has great friends. He doesn't want much more than that.But of course things don't always go the way he wants them to. Suddenly Oikawa Tooru, the most popular guy on campus, shows an interest in Iwaizumi, who just wants to live under the radar. So begins a cat and mouse chase with Oikawa chasing Iwaizumi, the latter just desperately wanting to avoid his affections.--In which Iwaizumi Hajime, a totally normal guy, begins to learn more about what it means to be more than content and what life can really be like when you take risks. He just doesn't expect to find it in the flaunting hot mess that is Oikawa Tooru.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	1. coffee crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so please go easy on me ;-; I just love IwaOi so much and thought this au would be super cute for them. Always open to feedback and comments!! Not sure how often I'll update but I think weekly sounds about right. Thank you for reading :)

A ringing alarm startles Iwaizumi Hajime out of his bed. He turns it off with a scowl on his face before trudging to the bathroom to get ready for the day—he can’t afford to be late to his 8 am lecture _again_ , not when the professor is on his ass for some reason. He begrudgingly finishes up in the bathroom, throwing on a simple black t-shirt and some jeans before grabbing a banana and his backpack, slipping on his shoes, and heading out the door.

Thankfully he lived on campus, in a dorm provided for second years, so the walk to the lecture hall is only 5 minutes, and he arrives just before the professor walks in. He takes his usual seat in the back, already wishing for the lecture to be over. Thankfully, the professor doesn’t call on Iwaizumi and the latter silently thanks the stars for sparing him from the other’s wrath today.

Lecture is finally dismissed, and Iwaizumi heads to the campus coffee shop. The bell above the door rings, signaling his arrival, and he immediately spots his friends in one of the booths. The silver-haired man sitting in the side facing the door waves happily and Iwaizumi can’t help but return it with a small smile. “Hey, Suga,” he calls.

The other man sitting with Suga turns to greet Iwaizumi. “Hajime! Thought you were going to bail on us again.” He laughs as Iwaizumi flushes a bit at his comment. “Just kidding, come sit.”

Iwaizumi gives the man an apologetic smile and slides into the seat next to him. “Sorry, Daichi. Things have really been kicking my ass lately.” Even though he didn’t consider his major to be extremely difficult, it was definitely hard to juggle coursework and his part-time job. These days his schedule consists of late nights and take-out because of how busy he is. He appreciated moments like this where he could be around people he actually liked.

Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi have been Iwaizumi’s best friends since their first year at university. They were all in the same sports medicine seminar their first semester and bonded over their shared love for volleyball, which they all played in high school. Since then, Daichi and Suga started dating and moved in together and Iwaizumi often spent his days at their apartment off-campus.

“Our future sports trainer is working so hard,” Suga sighs dramatically. “You need to give yourself a break! When was the last time you did something fun?” He prods Iwaizumi, who now had his head in his arms in annoyance with a helpless Daichi smiling affectionately at the interaction.

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes at Suga but there was no real bite to them. He knows they're just concerned about him and his gaze soften slightly. “I didn’t come to college to have fun,” he points out, smirking at Suga’s pout. “I'm perfectly content with my life right now.”

Suga opens his mouth, probably to retort that Iwaizumi just needs to get laid, but Daichi cut in before the other could say anything. “Why don’t you come over tonight for dinner?” He asks. Iwaizumi is the type to constantly overwork himself, and they knew it better than anyone else. He figured it would be a good chance for the sports med student to eat some real food and relax for a bit. Iwaizumi gratefully accepts Daichi’s offer, confirming that he would come over after his shift at the sports clinic.

After a bit of chat, Daichi and Suga headed off to their next class, waving goodbye to the now lone raven-haired man. With some time between now and his next class, Iwaizumi decides to purchase some coffee and settle down in the café to do some work until he had to leave. Walking up to the register, Iwaizumi almost didn’t recognize the barista until his eyes rested on the unruly curls of light brown hair that almost everybody on campus knew.

It was none other than Oikawa Tooru, a third year and captain of the volleyball team. He had a reputation of being the “king” of the campus and everyone knew it. Loud and boisterous, men and women both flocked to him. Iwaizumi has never spoken to him, but from what he’s seen, he just knows that he reeks of arrogance. He makes eye contact with the other, irked to learn that Oikawa was slightly taller than him, but doesn't let any of his irritation show on his face.

“Good morning!” Oikawa’s bright and cheery voice greets Iwaizumi before he could say anything. “What can I get for you?” Iwaizumi grunts a greeting in reply and simply orders an Americano. He could feel the brunette’s intense gaze on him as he fishes for his card and forces himself to smile as he hands it to the barista. “Could I get a name for the order?”

“Iwaizumi.”

The older student blinks slowly before snapping out of whatever trance he seemed to be in and quickly scribbled something on the cup. “I’ve never seen you before,” he starts, startling Iwaizumi just a little bit. “What year are you?”

“Uh,” Iwaizumi starts, not really wanting to get caught up in a conversation with the campus heartthrob. “I’m a second year. I’m studying sports medicine, so my classes are on the other side of campus. I’m only here because I was meeting some people.” His answer seems to satisfy the other man, who only hums. Iwaizumi takes that as his cue to head back to his booth until his name is called.

Iwaizumi is just about to start his assignment before he sees a cup being set down in his peripheral vision. He turns his head and his eyes widen just a fraction as he sees Oikawa place his cup down on his table. “You could’ve just called my name, you know.” Iwaizumi gives the barista a hard stare, “but thank you.”

Oikawa smiles, rubbing the back of his neck ( _shyly?_ Iwaizumi thinks. He immediately dispels that thought). “Yeah, but I realized I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Oikawa Tooru, third year studying astrophysics!” His eyes meet Iwaizumi’s and the latter _almost_ thinks he sees some color in the other’s cheeks.

Iwaizumi simply thanks him again and there’s a beat of silence between them before he feels compelled to respond. “Iwaizumi Hajime. Do you introduce yourself to all your customers?” He asks, genuinely confused as to why Oikawa would leave his post for such an insignificant reason.

The barista laughs a little nervously before regaining his composure. “Only the cute ones,” he replies, grinning when Iwaizumi looks at him in surprise. “It was nice meeting you, _Iwa-chan_. See you around!” He saunters back to his station, sending Iwaizumi a wink before entering back into his coffee stand.

Iwaizumi sits at the booth, completely dumbfounded. Oikawa doesn’t shoot another glance his way, attention turned to other customers.

_What the fuck. What was that? Oikawa Tooru, Mr. Popular, hitting on me? What kind of nickname is Iwa-chan? We literally just met._

He internally curses at himself for looking so surprised by Oikawa’s advances and sips on his coffee. He decides he doesn’t have time to waste thinking about what just transpired and instead busies himself with work until he has to head out for class.

It’s not until he finishes his coffee and is about to leave before he notices the scribbling on his cup. Written on the side, was not only “ _Iwa-chan_ ” with a poorly drawn winky face and heart, but what Iwaizumi could only assume was Oikawa’s number.

If he wasn’t red already, he’s sure his face looked like a tomato at this point. He notices Oikawa looking smug in the corner of his eye and Iwaizumi has to control the urge to throw the coffee cup at the other’s head. Instead, he makes eye contact with the brunette, crushes the cup in one hand, and drops it into the trash can. The shocked look he gets from the barista almost makes Iwaizumi laugh out loud, and he smirks before turning around and walking out the door.

* * *

“WHAT?!” Suga shouts, jumping onto Iwaizumi’s back and causing the latter chokes on the stir-fry the couple had made. “You mean _the_ Oikawa Tooru called _you_ cute AND gave you _his_ number and _you_ threw it away?” Iwaizumi tries to throw the smaller man off of him but Suga is persistent and clings onto him.

“Yeah? So what? I’m not interested.” Iwaizumi scoffs, shoveling more stir-fry into his mouth. “Daichi, this is delicious.”

Daichi chuckles a thanks (“what about me!” Suga responds indignantly) and inches slightly closer to Iwaizumi. “Who would’ve thought that Oikawa would hit on the most boring guy on campus and get rejected,” he jokes, his free hand stroking the hair of a pouting Suga.

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi responds dryly. He finishes his plate and throws his head back in slight annoyance. “I don’t want anything to do with that man,” he starts. “Oikawa Tooru is surely nothing but trouble and that is the exact opposite of what I need in my life right now.” Oikawa Tooru may be the most popular guy on campus and he was for sure good looking, but Iwaizumi likes his lifestyle right now. He’s perfectly content with his completely normal university life and doesn’t need any more distractions in his life. He has enough with Suga and Daichi, as well as his roommate, Kuroo, in his life. He doesn’t need anyone else.

“You’re as stiff as always,” Suga complains, “but we love you for it.”

Daichi nods in agreement, sympathetic eyes meeting Iwaizumi’s narrowed ones. “You don’t have to keep holding yourself back, though. We won’t be offended if you decide to ditch us for our little campus king.” Suga snickers and Iwaizumi throws a piece of tofu at Daichi, who gracefully dodges it.

“No way I would trade you guys for Oikawa,” he scoffs. “I have you two and Kuroo. That’s already more I can handle given my schedule.” He’s being at least partially truthful—it took some self-restraint to not just go directly to bed after his shift at the clinic; he promised to see Daichi and Suga, and he had some reading to get done before class tomorrow.

Suga shifts from Daichi’s lap to Iwaizumi’s. “Aw, our little Hajime is so sweet, isn’t he, honey?” Iwaizumi gags at the pet name and Daichi simply agrees with the small silver-haired man.

“If I didn’t think Daichi was whipped before, this sure confirms it.” Iwaizumi stands up, pushing a yelping Suga off his lap and onto the floor. He gives the latter’s hair an apologetic ruffle before he places his plate in the sink and moves to the door. “I have some work to do before class tomorrow, so I’m going to head back. Thank you for dinner though.” He pauses. “I really appreciate it.” Daichi and Suga both warm and soften at Iwaizumi’s rare vulnerability. They say their goodbyes and Iwaizumi heads back to his dorm, enjoying the warm night breeze.

Iwaizumi finally makes it back to his dorm, noticing the messy bedhead of his roommate on the couch. “I’m back,” Iwaizumi starts. “How was practice?”

Kuroo Tetsuro, Iwaizumi’s roommate since his first year, turns around lazily and grins. “Welcome back. Practice was tough as always, but it was especially rough thanks to a certain someone.”

Iwaizumi can feel Kuroo staring intently at him and he crosses his arms defensively. “What’s that look for? How could it possibly be my fault?”

“Seems that our dearest captain was rejected today,” Kuroo replies, letting out a puff of laughter when Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “You can imagine my surprise that he was rejected by none other than my precious roommate!”

Iwaizumi sits on the couch besides Kuroo and gives him a light punch. “I forget he’s your captain. I can't believe he told you, though it's not surprising given how he acted like a teenager this morning.”

Kuroo snorts, well aware of Oikawa’s childish tendencies, but leaves the conversation at that. They fall into regular conversation about their day for a little bit before Iwaizumi excuses himself to his room to finish his work. He bids Kuroo goodnight and throws a slipper at his roommate when he mentions the brunette captain again.

By the time Iwaizumi finishes his readings and assignments, it’s already 3 am. He sighs, eyes blinking slowly with fatigue. His first class tomorrow is at 10 am, thankfully, so he gets ready for bed and falls asleep quickly, but not without thinking at least a little about the infamous third year he met this morning.


	2. unexpected meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> qtna: can oikawa go one sentence without saying "iwa-chan"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter update came early!! i have more time on my hands these days so i've been more productive with my writing... but i'm not sure how long this work will end up being--maybe around 8 chapters? tbd! i also edited the formatting of the first chapter so it fits with what i've seen in other works on this site. should be easier to read that way!
> 
> thank you all for the comments, kudos & bookmarks!! they really mean a lot and i'm so glad y'all are enjoying this so far. please enjoy this next chapter!!

Iwaizumi doesn’t think much about his encounter with Oikawa Tooru for the rest of the week—with midterms creeping around the corner, he’s barely had time to even see his own roommate. He wakes up, goes to class, works at the clinic, eats, studies, and immediately passes out when his head hits the bed until he starts the routine all over again the next day.

 _It seems everyone is feeling the pressure_ , Iwaizumi notes as he searches for an open seat at the campus library. He regrets not coming earlier, but it's not like he had a choice when the clinic kept him until 9 pm. It’s good experience, and Iwaizumi knows that it will benefit him in the long run, even if his current sleep schedule suffers as a result.

He laps the library for what he thinks is the 4th time before he hears a familiar voice call out to him.

“Ya-hoo, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi curses under his breath before drawing his attention to the last person he wanted to run into. _Of course Oikawa Tooru would be here, out of all places on campus._ He makes eye contact with large, brown ones before he just narrows them and turns around. _Just ignore him, just ignore him, just—_

Slender fingers wrap around his arm before he has a chance to walk away. “Rude, Iwa-chan. Don’t tell me you’re going to look around the library for a _fifth_ time when you could just join me?” Iwaizumi can just feel the other smirk as his face flushes.

Unfortunately, Iwaizumi knows he’s got a point. He can’t afford to waste another thirty minutes looking around again, so he yanks his arm out of Oikawa’s hold and plops unceremoniously across from where Oikawa had waved him over.

“Thanks,” he mutters, because he’s not a brute, even if he hates Oikawa’s guts. “But you have to stop with that nickname, it’s ridiculous.”

Oikawa’s eyes light up, obviously amused by Iwaizumi’s embarrassment. “But Iwa-chan,” he starts, making sure to drag out the end of his name, “someone as cute as you deserves a cute nickname!”

Iwaizumi’s face colors at Oikawa’s obvious flirting but he just glares at him one more time before sticking his face into his textbook. He refuses to humor Oikawa any further.

To Iwaizumi’s surprise, the brunette drops the conversation there, refocusing his attention to his laptop. The second year sighs a breath of relief.

The two study in silence for a couple of hours, and Iwaizumi finds himself stunned at Oikawa’s focus. He doesn’t know what he expected from the third year, but it was strange seeing the usually flirtatious and loud man so quiet. Iwaizumi’s eyes study the other man’s furrowed brows as he seemingly concentrates hard on whatever material he’s studying.

_It’s almost…_

Iwaizumi stops himself. _Almost what?_ He stops himself yet again, scolding himself for getting distracted.

It’s then that Oikawa’s short laughter draws his attention out of his thoughts.

“You look constipated,” Oikawa offers, snickering behind a raised hand.

It takes all of Iwaizumi’s self-control to not throw his textbook at the other’s head.

 _Two can play at this game._ “I was just thinking about how it’s possible for someone like you to be so focused.”

The brunette gasps loudly, and Iwaizumi can’t help but shrink a little in his seat when it gathers the attention of some students around them. “Iwa-chan, what is that supposed to mean?” He pouts angrily and Iwaizumi stifles a snort at his expression.

“Exactly that,” as he points to his facial expression. “You’re basically a child. Who would’ve thought you’d be the studious type?”

“Rude, so rude! I’ll have you know,” Oikawa’s finger jabs at the other man’s chest. “As president of the student body _and_ captain of the volleyball team, it is of utmost importance that I maintain an outstanding GPA.”

Iwaizumi can practically sense the pride radiating off of him. “Okay, okay, I get it. I apologize for offending your majesty.” He lets out a small laugh before attempting to refocus on his textbook, but Oikawa’s hand covers the text.

“Let’s take a break!” Oikawa beams, smile getting wider at Iwaizumi’s scowl. “We’ve been studying for hours.”

The latter notices that it’s already 2 am, and eventually closes his textbook—but not without letting it shut on Oikawa’s hand and grinning at the other’s expense.

Iwaizumi doesn’t want to engage with Oikawa, but childish antics aside, he learns that Oikawa is less annoying than he thought.

He learns that Oikawa likes milk bread, wants to eventually play professional volleyball, and studies astrophysics because he loves the stars. He learns that Oikawa’s favorite color is turquoise and that he’s scared of big dogs. He finds Oikawa to be funny, intelligent and athletic.

 _How is that any fair,_ Iwaizumi briefly thinks to himself as Oikawa rattles off his favorite constellations. _Social, smart, fit and attractive._

Before he can dwell on it any further, Oikawa calls for Iwaizumi’s attention. “Say, Iwa-chan, do you play a sport?”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at the random question. “No, I don’t have time to, unfortunately. Why?”

“Hm…” Oikawa trails off pensively before continuing, “you’ve got a lot of muscle though, like a total hunk!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at the wink that accompanies Oikawa’s comment. “I work out a lot, I guess. When I’m not studying or working, I’m at the gym. I also played volleyball in high school,” he tags on at the end, not surprised when he sees the other’s eyes light up at the comment.

“Iwa-chan, you played volleyball and you just _now_ told me? I’m so wounded. What position?”

“Wing spiker.”

If Iwaizumi thought Oikawa’s eyes couldn’t shine anymore, he was very wrong. “I’m a setter! I bet you were good. If you joined the volleyball team I could’ve tossed to you!” He whines in his seat and Iwaizumi can’t help but chuckle at his response.

“I was okay.” Iwaizumi thinks back to his volleyball days in high school—sure, he could’ve played for a team in university, and he had a fair amount of confidence that he could’ve made the team here, but it just wasn’t the right time for that. He loved volleyball, but he loved his passion for sports medicine even more. “I just don’t have time for a varsity sport right now.” He shrugs, not too hung up on it.

Oikawa, however, looks as if Iwaizumi had personally attacked him. “Iwa-chan,” he groans, throwing his hands in the air, “such a waste of talent. You should stop by one of our practices or something! You could come with Tetsu-chan and bring your volleyball couple and we could do a little practice match.”

Iwaizumi laughs at Kuroo’s nickname before seriously considering Oikawa’s offer for a bit. It’s true that all his friends played volleyball and sometimes he, Daichi and Suga would go to the neighborhood association nearby and play casually. “Sure. I don’t think we’d be a match for you, but it sounds fun.”

“Really?!” Oikawa’s eyes glisten, clearly delighted by Iwaizumi’s acceptance. “Give me your number.”

Iwaizumi snorts. “What? No way.”

“Iwa-chan, I _need_ it to organize our match!”

“You could just tell Kuroo and he could tell me,” Iwaizumi points out. He doesn’t really mind if Oikawa gets his number or not, but he figures that he’d rather avoid the headache of having to text the brunette.

Before Oikawa can reply, Iwaizumi gathers his things and stands up. “I have class tomorrow at 8 am, so I gotta go. Thanks for the seat though,” and begins to walk away, throwing up a hand in a small wave.

Iwaizumi barely makes it out the exit of the library before he feels Oikawa run up beside him.

“Iwa-chan! I can’t believe you just ditched me.” Oikawa pouts while Iwaizumi clicks his tongue in annoyance. He doesn’t say anything, and just continues walking to his dorm. He knows Oikawa lives in the varsity student dorm, which is in the other direction, but that doesn’t stop Oikawa from calling out Iwaizumi’s (already very annoying) nickname.

“What?” He turns around, hand on his hip. He notices Oikawa fidgeting slightly but his desire for sleep overrides any more analysis into the action.

“Go out with me!”

_…_

A silence passes between them and Oikawa shifts his weight before repeating his words again.

Iwaizumi blinks.

“No.”

Then Iwaizumi walks away, feeling a little bad for such a blunt response, but he doesn’t want Oikawa to see the flush on his face.

He’s sure that Oikawa is just playing with him; after all, he could literally be with anyone he wanted to. Why him?

Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa has already stormed off, so he’s surprised to hear his voice call out after him.

“I’m not going to give up!”

Iwaizumi turns around one final time, eyes glinting just a little as he meets Oikawa’s determined ones.

“I’d like to see you try.”

* * *

This time, it’s only a day that passes before Iwaizumi has to deal with Oikawa again. It first happens when he’s in class and when his phone buzzes in his pocket.

**10:12 am | From [unknown number]: ya-hoo, guess who !!**

Iwaizumi shoves his phone angrily in his pocket.

His phone vibrates again when he’s getting lunch with Kuroo, who perks up at the sight of Iwaizumi growling at his phone.

**12:34 pm | From [unknown number]: iwa-chan, don’t ignore meee ;~;**

**12:35 pm | To [unknown number]: Sorry, I don’t talk to strangers. Please delete this number and never talk to me again.**

**12:35 pm | From [unknown number]: so rude. is this any way to treat your future boyfriend?**

**12:36 pm | To [unknown number]: I don’t date ugly people.**

**12:36 pm | From [unknown number]: iwa-chan !!!**

He looks up from his phone to see his roommate grinning pointedly at him.

“What?” He grunts, already annoyed from his texts. “Oikawa asked me out the other day, I said no. Now he got my number and he’s texting me non-stop. Isn’t that like, a red flag?”

The raven-haired man laughs, clearly amused by the situation. “Hm, Oikawa’s annoying but he’s harmless,” he says, resting his head in his hand. “If it really bothers you, I can talk to him about it at practice today.”

Iwaizumi waves him off. “It’s fine.” He doesn’t want to cause more trouble for his roommate and figures Oikawa will simply give up after a couple of tries. “How did he get my number anyways?”

Kuroo gives him a nervous smile and Iwaizumi puts the pieces together. “You little—“

“Hey, hey! In my defense, Oikawa threatened me with an extra round of hill sprints. Plus, it’s kind of funny. It’s _really_ funny.” Kuroo lets out a cackle and Iwaizumi kicks him under the table.

After lunch, Kuroo heads back to the dorm while Iwaizumi heads to his next lecture. On the way, he briefly feels bad about ignoring Oikawa’s last text. It’s not that Iwaizumi hated Oikawa—Oikawa just brought so much unnecessary distractions into his life. The other night, Iwaizumi had only intended to study for a couple of hours and head home, but he let himself get caught up in Oikawa’s chatter and didn’t get back until 4 am.

Oikawa was everything Iwaizumi wasn’t—handsome, sociable, popular and extroverted. So to have Oikawa’s attentions turned on him? He just couldn’t believe them to be genuine.

Of course, it’s while he’s deep in thought about his feelings towards the brunette that he spots him standing by the science building, where his Anatomy & Physiology class was.

And of course, he’s surrounded by a crowd of fans and admirers.

But when Oikawa’s eyes land on Iwaizumi’s approaching figure, he bursts out of the group and runs towards Iwaizumi. His arms are out and Iwaizumi correctly guesses that Oikawa is going to tackle him, so he steps to the side right as Oikawa approaches him.

Unfortunately, this leads Oikawa to trip over the curb behind Iwaizumi and fall flat on his face on the quad.

Silence fills the quad for a couple of heartbeats and Oikawa hasn’t moved since his fall.

“Uh, Oikawa, are you okay?” Iwaizumi feels _pretty_ bad, since it was essentially his fault. If he got injured because of him and couldn’t play volleyball, he could kiss his campus life goodbye—he could only imagine all of the crazed fans chasing after him with pitchforks and the volleyball team storming out to make his life miserable.

As he reaches for Oikawa, he’s surprised when the latter’s hand shoots up and grabs Iwaizumi’s hand.

Oikawa jumps up, acting as if he never fell in the first place. “Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi can’t help but flinch at Oikawa’s sudden outburst, but nonetheless empathizes with the collective sigh of relief from everyone around him.

“What’s gotten into you? It seems like you’re fine.” Iwaizumi makes to shake Oikawa off and head to his class, but the brunette only tightens his grasp on Iwaizumi’s hand.

“That’s the first time you’ve called my name.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t get Oikawa. Not at all.

But he sees some color dust the other’s cheeks and he can’t help the redness that creeps up from his neck. _What the fuck?_

At this point, any on-lookers have dispersed and the bell tower tolls, signaling the start of lectures. Iwaizumi sighs, realizing that he’s going to miss the first portion of his class.

“Hey, Iwa-chan,” Iwaizumi turns his attention back to Oikawa, who still hasn’t let go of his hand. “Let’s go on a date. Right now.”

“Huh?” Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa, but it softens just a bit when he notices how vulnerable Oikawa looks. His eyes are different; they’re not the same ones from before, blazing with confidence. They’re unsure and hopeful, and Iwaizumi doesn’t know how to interpret them.

“You brute. You could’ve killed me, so the least you could do is make it up to me with a date.” Oikawa sticks his tongue out and shakes Iwaizumi’s hand. “Right now! You’re missing your lecture anyways, so let’s do something productive in the meantime.”

Iwaizumi knows he can just walk into his lecture late and it wouldn’t be a big deal. But his argument dies in his throat for _some reason_ as he feels unidentifiable emotions stirring in the pit of his stomach.

“Fine. But I choose where we go, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa exclaims indignantly at the nickname but Iwaizumi can tell his mood immediately brightens. “Where to?”

Iwaizumi thinks for a bit.

“The gym. And it’s not a date!”


	3. gym date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> volleyball boys do volleyball stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally jinxed myself in the notes of my last chapter.... but hopefully that shouldn't disrupt the schedule of chapter releases!! this chapter i wrote a couple of days ago so it's been a while since i've taken a look at it. hope you all like it!! 
> 
> thanks again for all of the kudos, comments and bookmarks, y'all are the best! (':

Thankfully, there’s an empty court on the first floor of the gym that they can use. Oikawa grabs a volleyball from the equipment room and the two spend a couple of minutes just setting and passing between each other.

“Not bad, Iwa-chan! It’s like you never stopped playing.”

Iwaizumi grunts, too focused on receiving the ball to reply. He’s glad he’s not completely embarrassing himself in front of the captain of the men’s volleyball team and he silently thanks his weekly reps with Suga and Daichi for that.

Eventually, they move on to spiking—Iwaizumi tosses the ball to Oikawa, who sets it back, who promptly spikes it onto the other side of the court. Iwaizumi can’t help but marvel at how perfectly placed the ball was.

“Wow, Iwa-chan, your spikes are so beautiful! I’m still bitter you didn’t join the team,” Oikawa complains, spinning the volleyball in his hands.

The spiker swells with pride, enjoying the compliment from the captain. “Your setting is perfect,” Iwaizumi replies, “makes my job a lot easier.”

Oikawa glows at his response, and the two go back to spiking and setting for a while. Iwaizumi feels great—he sometimes forgets how much he loves volleyball, and times like these where Suga (and now Oikawa) set for him makes him remember. 

They make small talk as they volley, talking about Oikawa’s upcoming season with the team. Iwaizumi knew that their university’s team was good, but he's surprised to learn that they’re potentially a favorite to go to nationals in their region this year.

“You should come to our upcoming game!” Oikawa exclaims, as he sets the ball up to the left, where Iwaizumi is running up. “It’s a home game and it’ll be the qualifier finals.”

Iwaizumi huffs as he slams his hand on the ball, spiking it straight down the line. “Sure, when is it?” He’s genuinely interested to see Kuroo and Oikawa in action. Plus, it’s been a while since he’s watched an intense match.

The two make their way to the bleachers where their bags lay, and Oikawa pulls out his phone. “I’ll text you the details!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “I forgot you threatened Kuroo for my number.”

“If you had texted me in the first place it wouldn’t have happened!”

“Your reaction was priceless then,” Iwaizumi snickers.

Oikawa finishes punching in his text and shoves Iwaizumi playfully. “I had never been so blatantly rejected before. Got me right through the heart!” He emphasizes his point by grabbing his chest and faking a gasp.

Iwaizumi fishes out his phone to see Oikawa’s text pop up on his screen:

**3:22 pm | From [unknown number]: our game is on friday at 4 pm!! don’t be late *-***

“Don’t tell me you haven’t saved my number,” Oikawa groans, peering over Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

Iwaizumi doesn’t reply; he just changes the contact name to “ _Shittykawa_ ” and hits save.

“Such a vulgar nickname!”

“Whatever, _Shittykawa_. Thanks for the reps, it was fun.” Iwaizumi sees Oikawa flush slightly but doesn’t comment on it. They walk out of the gym together and eventually part ways to their respective dorms.

“Bye Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sings, waving erratically. “See you on Friday!”

Iwaizumi returns with a small wave and the edges of his lips quirk up just a touch into a soft smile.

* * *

Friday rolls around and Iwaizumi is thankful that he doesn’t have to be at the clinic until 8 pm that night. While it sucks having the late shift, it was Saturday tomorrow so he could afford to sleep in and still have enough time to catch up on school work.

After leaving the gym with Oikawa that day he texted Suga and Daichi about going to the game together and both happily agreed. He meets them at the entrance of the gym and the three walk into the stands hovering above the court, settling in a couple of open seats near the front.

“Excited to see your boyfriend play?” Suga sneers, clearly having the time of his life poking fun at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi glares at Suga and pinches his side, smiling at the yelp he gets from the other man. “He’s not my boyfriend,” he points out.

“But you came to this game because he asked you to,” Daichi counters.

“Not you too, Daichi!” Iwaizumi groans, “I’m just here to support my roommate and I am not at all concerned about checking out the captain of our volleyball team.”

“Been there done that,” Suga laughs, leaning away from Daichi’s narrowed eyes. “Jokes, jokes!”

The three of them joke around for a bit until the game starts. The crowd quiets as the two volleyball teams walk out onto the court and Iwaizumi immediately recognizes Oikawa leading the team.

Oikawa’s demeanor on the court is a complete 180 from what Iwaizumi has seen these past two weeks. The captain’s eyes are narrowed, brown irises sharpened with focus. His typical loose stance is replaced by a more intimidating one, his legs slightly spread but straightened, making him look more like a third year than he typically does. The air is completely different and Iwaizumi can’t tear his eyes away from how commanding he is.

“I can see why he’s captain,” he mutters to himself, and Suga and Daichi can only nod in agreement.

After some introductory comments and greetings from each team, the starting players take their positions and they’re glad to see Kuroo in the front as a middle blocker. Suga immediately cheers Kuroo’s name from the stands and Iwaizumi and Daichi join in right after. The lanky middle blocker looks up and throws his signature crooked grin. The three friends feel warmth spread through them at the sight.

Iwaizumi looks to the back row and makes eye contact with Oikawa, who is getting ready to serve. Oikawa’s eyes find his, and Iwaizumi gives him a thumbs-up. Oikawa smiles, flashes a peace sign, and throws the ball in the air for a jump serve.

Said serve ends up hitting Kuroo in the back of the head.

Iwaizumi can’t contain the laugh bubbling up in his stomach and Oikawa sheepishly apologizes to his teammates, hand rubbing the back of his neck. The captain pats Kuroo affectionately on the head and the latter feigns pain, throwing his arm over his head.

Despite the rough start to the game, Oikawa picks himself up and immediately sets up a perfect spike for his team after the other team’s serve. The home crowd cheers as the spike hits the other side of the court. The teams trade points for the first half and Iwaizumi can feel the tension in the air during half-time—their team was only up by a point, so everyone knew it could go either way. Some of the audience leave their seats to get more food or go to the bathroom, but the trio stay, sizing up all the players on the court.

“Kuroo’s been doing well, that lanky motherfucker.”

“The tall blonde with the glasses on the other team has been able to block a lot of the spikes from our team though.”

“Aside from the first one, Oikawa’s serves have been on point!”

At the mention of his name, Iwaizumi turns to find the captain in the crowd of blue and white uniforms. He spots the brunette walking towards the bench and he thinks he sees Oikawa limp a little on his left, but it’s gone as quickly as he noticed it.

Iwaizumi feels some unease creep inside him but doesn’t mention it to his friends. Even if Oikawa was limping, what could he do about it? Iwaizumi knows what it feels like to be at the edge of victory and to feel the weight of everyone’s expectations. He imagines that Oikawa was feeling it even more, with the importance of this game looming above everyone’s thoughts.

Instead, Iwaizumi’s eyes meet Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi hopes he can read the message he’s trying to send through his glare.

_You got this, Shittykawa._

The captain’s large brown eyes blow up even more, and he flashes Iwaizumi the biggest smile he’s seen so far today. Iwaizumi’s eyes soften and he returns the smile, though not as big and toothy.

“Stop sexting him with your mind, it’s disgusting.”

Iwaizumi tackles Suga out of his seat and Daichi has to use all his strength to pull him off before he kills the silver-haired man.

* * *

Iwaizumi waves goodbye to Daichi and Suga, who head out right after the game. Down to the end, the two teams were neck-and-neck until finally Oikawa managed to get a service ace and get the break the team needed to win. He glances down at his phone, which lights up his face in the dark of the night.

**5:33 pm | From [Shittykawa]: iwa-chan, wait for me at the entrance of the gym after the game!!** **ヽ** **( >** **∀** **<** **☆** **)** **ノ**

**5:37 pm | To [Shittykawa]: K**

**5:38 pm | From [Shittykawa]:** **(´** **∀** **` *)**

Iwaizumi feels an arm sling around his shoulders just as he puts his phone away. He turns to see his roommate’s classic crooked grin and Oikawa not far behind.

“Nice job out there, roomie.” Iwaizumi flips Kuroo’s arm off of his shoulders and wrestles him into a playful headlock.

Kuroo flips him off but Iwaizumi knows there’s affection in there somewhere.

Oikawa catches up, already mouthing off once Iwaizumi is in earshot. “Don’t you dare hurt our starting middle blocker! We need him for Nationals.”

Iwaizumi relents, letting his roommate out of his hold. “Good job, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi can feel heat rising to his ears but refuses to let any of it show.

Oikawa gives him a wide smile and his signature wink. Kuroo makes a snide comment and both Iwaizumi and Oikawa give him a punch to the stomach. While the messy-haired man shrivels in momentary pain, Oikawa turns back to Iwaizumi.

“Do you want to come get dinner with us? We’re going to celebrate the win!”

Iwaizumi gives an apologetic smile before responding. “Sorry, I have to finish some work before heading to the clinic. Congrats on the win though, it was a great game to watch.” Oikawa pouts but Iwaizumi just gives a slight wave before heading back to his dorm.

An hour later, Iwaizumi’s phone vibrates on his desk:

**7:12 pm | From [Kuroo]: lol oikawa’s been pouting all night come save ur mans**

**7:14 pm | To [Kuroo]: He’s not my “mans.” Shouldn’t you guys be celebrating your win**

**7:15 pm | From [Kuroo]: oookay u guys literally have pet names for each other but whatever**

**7:15 pm | From [Kuroo]: anyways he’s just moody because he thought u would love him after watching him play volleyball lmao**

**7:16 pm | To [Kuroo]: Oikawa is a good player, but so are you. So is everyone else on the team. I don’t get it.**

**7:18 pm | From [Kuroo]: lol ur dumb af ok bye**

Iwaizumi huffs in frustration. He’s not oblivious to Oikawa’s advances—he literally asked Iwaizumi out the other day. But Oikawa is Oikawa Tooru, king of the school. It just doesn’t make sense in his head.

His phone gives another buzz. And another. And another. He grabs it angrily, ready to tell Kuroo he’s going to lock him out if he keeps bothering him—

**7:20 pm | From [Shittykawa]: iwa-chan**

**7:20 pm | From [Shittykawa]: iwa-chan**

**7:20 pm | From [Shittykawa]: iwa-chan**

**7:20 pm | To [Shittykawa]: What do you want**

**7:22 pm | From [Shittykawa]: thanks for coming to the game today** (≧◡≦) **what are you doing tomorrow?**

**7:24 pm | To [Shittykawa]: It was a good game, don’t thank me. I’m studying with Suga, Daichi and Kuroo tomorrow**

**7:26 pm | From [Shittykawa]: oh would you look at that tetsu-chan also invited me over to study ! i guess i’ll be seeing you tomorrow then** (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ **good night, iwa-chan !!**

Iwaizumi groans. He already had his monthly dose of Oikawa.

As he heads out the door to catch the bus to the clinic, he sends one last text before turning it on silent and shoving it in his back pocket.

**7:35 pm | To [Kuroo]: You’re the worst. For your sake, I hope you have your key on you.**

**7:40 pm | From [Kuroo]: i hate u**


End file.
